Violet Thunder Mahalu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40615 |no = 1049 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = The disciple who bestowed one of the Sacred Treasures upon a human. It is said that the Demon Army invaded Grand Gaia a great number of times, and it is believed that it was during one of these times that Mahalu granted one of the treasures to a human. She used the Sacred Axe to fight against the demons alongside the man she had chosen as the wielder of the Sacred Blade. However, after they both defeated a certain demon together, they were branded as criminals, and were persecuted by the gods. |summon = I may not know much about the Sacred Treasures, but I do know how sharp the blade of my axe is. |fusion = "When one has too much power, it can become a great burden. But even so, I want to share my power with humans... |evolution = I can become even stronger. Let's move forth. I know you can do it. | hp_base = 4065 |atk_base = 1710 |def_base = 1602 |rec_base = 1502 | hp_lord = 5867 |atk_lord = 2334 |def_lord = 2182 |rec_lord = 2042 | hp_anima = 6609 |rec_anima = 1844 |atk_breaker = 2532 |def_breaker = 1984 |def_guardian = 2380 |rec_oracle = 2240 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2136 | hp_oracle = 5124 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Blinding Fulgor |lsdescription = Enormously boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 100% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Morus Bronte |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate |bbnote = 40% Spark & 20% BC/HC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Tezcatlipoca |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate |sbbnote = 120% Atk, 60% Spark & 20% BC/HC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40614 |evointo = 40616 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Tezcatlipoca'' is named after the central deity of the Aztec religion. Mahalu's overall appearance is loosely based of the figures of the Mayan and Native American tribes people. |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Mahalu2 }}